


Safe

by witchymarvelspacecase



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchymarvelspacecase/pseuds/witchymarvelspacecase
Summary: Eggsy was your neighbor growing up. You ran together as kids, and as teens. He was your protector. And when he left, things went down---> Angst, mentions of abuse (physical/emotional/mental), gaslighting, little bit of fluff





	Safe

 

Eggsy was nowhere to be seen. It had been months now, and though he called, he never came home. It was probably for the best. Dean was out for his blood, and though Eggs was quick, he couldn’t outrun his stepdad forever. Michelle took the brunt of Dean’s anger, like always, though you tried to help where you could. You’d taken Daisy out many a time, and she had slept over in your tiny flat with you more than once, but you couldn’t do much.

The neighborhood had been nice once. Many years ago, people had actual lives there. Now, people survived there. Barely. 

Michelle had taken up with Dean when Eggsy was still just a kid. What with his father having died, Michelle thought she was doing the right thing for her son; there was no way for her to truly know the monster she was bringing into her life. But still, she was more of a mum to you than the woman who’d given you life. 

Your biological mother… she was a piece of work. You had no clue who your dad was, and your mother didn’t seem to give a fuck. So long as her dealer kept her high, she didn’t care about anything else. If it hadn’t have been for Michelle, you wouldn’t have lived past 5. You owed her your life, and you did whatever you could to help her, but at 21, there was only so much you could do.

You worked at the pub that Dean’s gang hung around; it was the closest to home. And as long as you kept in Dean’s good graces, you were relatively safe there. Not that you ever felt it. Eggsy came in often as well, and  _ then _ you felt safe. You didn’t want Eggsy to get in the middle of any more of Dean’s shit, but he didn’t give you a choice most of the time. Eggsy was your protector, and although you would never ask it of him, he always assured you that he wanted to do it. He wanted to protect you.

Now he was gone.

He and some old bloke you’d never seen before had scuffed up Dean’s boys at the pub. You’d been there, just stepping out of the back room as it started. You’d quickly backed away, knowing that seeing shit like that would get you killed, but you’d seen enough. Dean threatened Eggsy, but Eggs wouldn’t rat the other bloke out. Eggsy would never. Dean pulled a knife, but according to Michelle, a voice came through a speaker somewhere, and scared the living shit out of Dean and Eggsy got away. That was the last she’d seen him. So, having lost Eggsy, Dean found a new source for his information; you.

“My demons are begging me to open up my mouth

I need them, mechanically make the words come out

They fight me, vigorous and angry, watch them pounce

Ignite me, licking up the flames they bring about”

You wouldn’t tell Dean shit. You’d found several creative way of telling his boys off, and no matter how they tried to bribe you, you wouldn’t squeal. So, as Dean was prone to do, he switched from bribes to threats. And when threats didn’t work to his liking, he moved up to violence. On the upside, Michelle hadn’t been beat as much lately, downside was, it was because Dean was using all his energy on you.

...

You’d lost count of how many weeks it’d been since you’d last seen Eggsy. Part of you hoped that he’d run away, that he’d stay away. Eggsy was smart, he was talented; you hoped he’d made something of himself. But you missed him. And the emotional pain was compounded by the physical. It had been weeks since you’d been able to walk proper, and you’d used so much makeup to try and cover your bruises that you’d practically given up trying. That was when the man came to the pub.

He’d been nondescript, or he would have been if the pub were nicer; three-piece suits just didn’t belong in the Black Prince. But he was unassuming otherwise. He talked to you. His accent wasn’t quite as low-brow as yours, and he certainly didn’t stoop to slang terms like the crowds you were used to. Not to mention he tipped well, like  _ really  _ well. And he’d kept coming back. He was a banker, he said. He lived in town cause the prices were better. And he always talked to you. Not at you, not down to you, to you. After a while, you’d looked forward to his visits. After that, when he’d asked you out, you hadn’t thought twice.

And for a while, things were looking up.

“I sold my soul to a three-piece

And he told me I was holy

He's got me down on both knees

But it's the devil that's tryna

Hold me down, hold me down

Sneaking out the back door, make no sound

Knock me out, knock me out

Saying that I want more, this is what I live for

Hold me down, hold me down

Throw me in the deep end, watch me drown

Knock me out, knock me out

Saying that I want more, this is what I live for”

Obviously, not everything is what it seems. 

You moved into his townhouse. It was nice at first; he bought you things, took you places. But then you saw the strings. He’d buy you things to make you easy to manipulate. He’d take you places to raise his social status, and when you were out of earshot, he’d badmouth you the whole time. He called you his “charity case”. Said you were trash, but at least you were hot. The manipulation started so low-key that you didn’t notice, and now. Now you were in to fucking deep.

“Selfish, taking what I want and call it mine

I'm helpless, clinging to a little bit of spine

They rush me, telling me I'm running out of time

They shush me (sssh), walking me across a fragile line”

When you got up the courage to call him out, you thought he’d hit you; that was all you’d known, but what he did was almost worse. He’d downplay what you thought was happening, spin it around and pin it back on you. You were selfish. He bought you these nice things, would it really kill you to do him a favor? You were helpless. You needed him to take care of you; you just kept messing up the simplest things, but he was there to aid you, so couldn’t you do as he asked? You would ask for time, he’d tell you that you were going to run out of it. His patience was wearing thin, he said. He said he would leave you and by that time, he had your head so messed up, you broke down into tears. And he picked you back up, shushed you, and walked you back into your room. 

You couldn’t escape, and you were truly afraid that you were going crazy. You’d locked yourself in your room, barricaded the door; you had to get your head on straight. You knew something was wrong, but you couldn’t figure out what. And then the world went to shit.

…

Eggsy came home after Valentine. It’d taken some work, bringing his mum back to him and getting rid of Dean’s influence on his life, but he did it.

Looking around the bar though, he noticed someone missing.

“Where’s Y/N?” he asked his mum. Her face fell.

“I don’t know babe. It’s been a while since I’ve seen her. She’d been calling, but- it’s been at least a week.”

After settling his mum and Daisy in what was now  _ his _ home, he all but ran back to Kingsman.

“Merlin, I need a favor,” he panted as he slid into the communications suite Merlin had set up for himself.

“May I inquire as to the nature of this favor?” Merlin asked clearly suspicious.

“I need to find someone,” when Merlin nodded, Eggsy continued, “her name’s Y/N Y/L/N. She used to live right next to me. She worked at the Black Prince. Do you need a description?”

“No, but you can sit down, take a breath, and tell me what the hell this is about.”

“Shit. I don’t know. I tried to check on her. Mum would let me know how she was when I called, but I think she was lying. Fuck- what if she’s-”

“Well no sense assuming that,” Merlin said as he typed away, “why are you so interested?”

“We grew up together. She- she’s my best friend Merlin. I should have told her. I was gonna, but I didn’t want her to-” Eggsy stopped, sat in the chair Merlin had pointed him to and began to scrub his hands through his hair. “I love her Merlin. Have for years, but she grew up with me. She sees the shit we come from. I wanted her to have more.”

“Isn’t that the sort of thing you ought to let a girl decide for herself?” Roxy had come into the room just before Eggsy’s admission and was no standing behind him. Merlin didn’t look away from his screens, but nodded his approval.

“Well it may not be worth a fuck now.” Eggsy hung his head, all but giving up. “God I fucked up so bad.”

“But you may have a chance to fix it.” Eggsy’s head shot up at Merlin’s words.

…

A knock sounded at the door but you could barely hear it. Now, you were in the closet. The banker had become violent lately. You didn’t know why, but what had been verbal and emotional manipulation had suddenly become physical. It was like you were trapped in the past. In a nightmare from the past. You’d doven into the closet as he’d rounded the door, anger apparent on his face, and now you thanked whatever saints were listening for whoever was at the door.

“I’m told Y/N Y/L/N lives here.”

“She does, but I’m afraid she’s indisposed at the moment.” Eggsy wanted to punch the prick right in the face.

“I’d like to hear that from her if you don’t mind.” Eggsy kept his words civil, but allowed a little violence in his tone.

“I do mind as a matter of fact. Who exactly do you think you are to demand things of me.” The man’s face was turning purple.

“My name’s Eggsy Unwin, and I’m Y/N’s best friend and old neighbor. And I am afraid if you don’t let me see her, you may find yourself in a bit more trouble than you bargained for mate.”

“I am  _ not _ your mate,” the man all but yelled, but Eggsy didn’t hear him.

You’d popped your head out the closet door, and then darted into the hallway. You were hoping to make a quick exit when you heard Eggsy’s voice. You heard him introduce himself. You heard him threaten the banker, and you stood straight up.

“Eggsy?” You didn’t yell, but he heard you. He looked up and saw you on the stairway landing. And he saw the bruises. Eggsy’s jaw tightened. He looked you in the eye, and then looked to the banker before looking back to you, asking you if the purple-faced dickhead in front of him had been responsible for your state. You nodded, and Eggsy had the banker laid out in a second flat. Looking at him in disdain, Eggsy walked past him and straight to you.

You however, were looking at Eggsy. SInce when had he worn suits? Since when did he fill them out so well? “Where the fuck have you been Eggs?” Though you tried to sound angry, your voice wavered just a bit. Enough that it broke Eggsy’s heart.

“It’s a long story luv, such a long story,” Eggsy said as he pulled you into his arms. One hand on the back of your head, the other arm banded around your lower back as you buried your face in his chest. “I will tell you everything, I promise, but first, let’s get you out of here.”

You hiccuped a little, but a small smile spread across your face. You were safe.


End file.
